First Date
by Xenos Kadmia
Summary: Tsubasa Andou had asked out Misaki Harada on a date. A real date. We all know that they were destined to be together, but how does Tsubasa tell her how he really feels? TsubasaXMisaki. R
1. Chapter 1

First Date

By: Xenos Kadmia

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, or any of the characters mentioned here, including John Travolta.

**

* * *

He did it**. He, Tsubasa Andou, had asked her, Misaki Harada, out on a date. 

A real date this time, since, he decided, all the times that they spent hanging out didn't count as real dates.

Tsubasa wasn't exactly the type to dance, in fact, he had two left feet that stuck out at 90-degree angles. But on that day when he had asked her out and she said yes, he was dancing in his room like John Travolta on sugar rush.

Tsubasa and Misaki were best friends for the longest time. There wasn't a side of Misaki that Tsubasa hadn't seen. He had seen her bossy side more than necessary, he had seen her happy, angry, irritated, peeved, smug, indifferent, and, on rare occasions, sad. As much as he lied to himself that they were best friends and that was all that they were, he couldn't help himself.

He had fallen in love with her.

He knew that he couldn't be the kind of macho, super-hot guy that Natsume was, not that he thought Natsume was macho and super-hot, but he knew Natsume was the kind of guy women fall for. Tsubasa would always be the shy and quiet kind, never attracting attention to himself, the master of the invisible.

And yet there was somebody who cared to hang out with him.

So, there he was, invisible, shy Tsubasa Andou, in his bedroom, dancing because he had asked the only girl who probably ever liked him out. He didn't know where they were going, and he didn't know what exactly they were going to do, but that would come later.

For now, he was happy remembering how he had asked her out.

_Tsubasa and Misaki were under a tree, eating their lunch in peace. They were always quiet when they ate, because if they talked, they would never finish. _

_Tsubasa watched the sun bounce off Misaki's pink hair, making it glow, illuminating her eyes, and her features. _

"_What are you looking at?" Misaki asked slyly. She caught him staring at her._

"…_there's a bug on your face," he replied dryly. He was a bad liar._

"_You're a bad liar," she said, smirking. Had there actually been a bug, then she would have felt it. _

"_Whatever."_

_She looked at him._

_He looked back at her._

_It was a staring contest of sorts. Misaki's face had an "I know what you're thinking" look on it, while Tsubasa had a "No, you don't" face on._

_Yes, they knew each other that well._

"_Has anyone ever asked you out before?" Tsubasa asked._

"_If I said yes, would you be jealous?" Misaki countered._

"_Just answer the question would you?" Women could be so complicated._

"_Fine, nobody's asked me out yet."_

"_Yet? Why are you so hopeful?" Tsubasa teased._

_Misaki punched him on the shoulder. Oh, have I mentioned she punches like a man?_

"_OW!" Tsubasa cried out in pain. "What was that for?"_

"_For being so mean. I'm not that ugly."_

_No, she was not, Tsubasa thought, in fact, she was quite the opposite. _

"_No, you're not…" he mumbled._

"_What did you say?" Misaki asked._

"_Would you go out with me?" Tsubasa was looking at her straight in the eyes, looking dead serious, while nonchalantly munching on his sandwich._

_For a while, Misaki contemplated his question. His face looked like he was about to crack up any second now, but he didn't, so he must've been serious. Then again, she couldn't take any chances._

"_Is this a trick question?"_

_He smirked, but the look on his eyes told Misaki that he was disappointed, but he was trying to pull it off as a joke._

"_Never mind," he said, "I've got homework anyway."_

"_So, you would rather do homework than go out with me? Because I would have said yes," Misaki said._

"_Well, in that case, no. If you had said yes in the first place, then I wouldn't even be doing homework."_

"_Well, in either cases, you wouldn't be doing homework because it's our break next week, and we don't have homework."_

_Tsubasa mentally slapped his head. He forgot it was their break. He was so busy being a nerd and enjoying math that he forgot breaks even existed. _

_Note: the sarcasm._

"_It's a yes, Tsubasa. Now admit I win," Misaki said smugly._

"_Fine, you win."_

_Misaki playfully pulled his hat off his head and tossed it about two feet away. She always thought he looked better without the stupid hat, but he insisted on wearing it._

"_Hey…" Tsubasa said, reaching for his hat. He got on his side to be able to reach it. "What was that for?"_

_Misaki shrugged. "You look better without it." Then she stood up and sat beside him._

"_So you can't control my shadow," she said in response to the puzzled look on his face. _

_He hadn't noticed it, but the sun was facing him, and since she had been sitting opposite him, the sun cast her shadow directly where he could control it. _

_He could have, but he didn't feel like doing it._

_They sat in silence, finishing their food. Misaki leaned her head on Tsubasa's shoulder._

_He smirked inwardly. He didn't think the shadow was the only reason._

Tsubasa finally flopped down on his bed, exhausted from bouncing around. He turned on his side to look at a picture on his bedside table.

In the frame was a picture of him and Misaki, her arms around his neck. They really looked like a couple there, but reality was Misaki was about to strangle him.

Oh well, he liked to pretend. Besides, they looked pretty good there, the photographer, whoever he/she was, had managed to get his good side.

He was pretty sure that after a long argument, Misaki would agree.

Then, he fell asleep, dreaming of a date with a certain pink-haired girl.

Somewhere else, Misaki was dreaming of Tsubasa without his stupid hat.

* * *

A/N: First Gakuen Alice fic! I love the Tsubasa/Misaki pairing, and I wish there were character filters, so I could look for more of them. Please read and review! They're much appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

**First Date**

By: Xenos Kadmia

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters or places mentioned here.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last time, such as **gooba, 143keith123, **and **charmix08**. It's not much, but it's the effort that counts, right?

* * *

Tsubasa Andou woke up, fully dressed. It was dark and his mindset was in a what-the-hell-happened state. He glanced at his clock, which said 5:59 am.

He lay down on his bed again, remembering what happened. He smiled. Then the clock hit 6, then it alarmed loud enough to wake the dead. Which, in this case, was Tsubasa.

Safe to say, the smile was wiped off his face real quick.

Grumbling, he hit the off button, or what he liked to call the "shut the fuck up" button, because what people are thinking when they hit said button is not "kindly turn off," but "fuck, shut up."

What could he say? He was the kind of person who liked staying in touch with reality.

He got out of bed, showered then went to his closet to choose his uniform.

What to wear today, he thought to himself, while he flicked through hangers. Blue and black, blue and black, blue and black…oh, let's spice it up a little, black and blue!

It was funny how their school uniform's colors resembled those of a bruise. He grabbed his hat then positioned it carefully on his head, in a way that made him look cool, but indifferent, calm, collected, and extremely attractive.

In his opinion, anyway.

It was exactly 6:30 when he got out of the shower, and then he went into the dining hall to grab some breakfast.

"Good morning, princess," Misaki teased him on their way there.

"Shut up," he replied with much eloquence, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned loudly.

When they got to the dining hall, it was a quarter full, or, from a different perspective, three-fourths empty. Anyone sane enough was still asleep.

Tsubasa and Misaki went to a table in one of the far corners of the room. The both of them had three stars, so the room was pretty empty even when it was full, which eventually makes perfect sense if you think about it.

They looked at the food already set for them at the table.

"What are you having?" Tsubasa asked Misaki.

"Those pancakes look good and they look even better with syrup. What are you getting?"

Tsubasa grabbed one of the energy bars that don't taste like anything. And if they did taste like something, it wasn't good and it definitely wasn't anything like what it said on the wrapper.

"This," he said.

Misaki made an ew-face, then concentrated on her plate, which she gratefully loaded with bacon, pancakes, syrup, and eggs.

"Did you do your math homework?" she asked.

"Yes."

"We don't have any homework," Misaki said, with a glint in her eye.

"Exactly," Tsubasa replied, smirking.

Misaki chuckled, "You make no sense."

"Neither do you."

They both laughed. It would be a funny world if the Academy started making any sense at all.

"Is our little date still on for tomorrow?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, sure," Tsubasa replied.

"Don't you ever wonder why people call it a date? I mean I understand 'date and time', and 'to set a specific date', but a date for going out makes no sense. Wouldn't it be better to call it a 'romantic field trip'?"

"Don't you ever wonder why you talk so much?"

Misaki playfully punched his shoulder.

"That's not the point!" she said.

"Well, it's what they call it, so _it's what they call it_," Tsubasa said matter-of-factly.

"I hope you know that you're not the best conversationalist in the world."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Tsubasa replied.

Eventually, the room began getting fuller and fuller, as more students woke up.

"Hay, Misaki, I have a question," Tsubasa said, out of the blue, or red, whichever color you prefer.

"Okay," she said, "So?"

"You're supposed to say 'Okay, what is it?'"

"Listen here, boy, I don't know what century you live in, but that's just how I roll," Misaki retorted.

"Okay."

"Can I ask my question now?" Tsubasa asked.

"Sure," Misaki said sweetly, her personality as split as her Alice.

"When you eat, do you have to feed your doppelganger too?"

"I don't think so. We share personalities and minds, but I don't think we share stomachs," Misaki replied thoughtfully.

"Good, because I wouldn't want to pay extra on our date," Tsubasa said, chuckling.

"What date?"

They looked up and saw Hotaru Imai standing there, looking indifferent, but scheming in her little mind.

"Tsubasa asked me out," Misaki blurted out. Tsubasa slapped his head. It was no wonder she was Mikan's senpai, they both talked too much.

"Oh, did he now? Okay, goodbye," Hotaru said.

Then she left as quietly as she came. Sometimes, quiet was not a good thing, and this case was no exception.

"Why did you tell her?" Tsubasa asked when Hotaru was out of earshot. Or, at least when he thought Hotaru was out of earshot, because the truth of it was, she was never out of earshot.

She was always listening, even when you thought she wasn't.

"What's wrong? She's just a little girl," Misaki said.

Tsubasa sighed. She had obviously not seen the little blackmailing ring Hotaru was running. That child was a shining example of small, but terrible. All of Mikan's friends were.

"So, where are we going tomorrow," Misaki asked.

"I think Central Town wouldn't be too bad," he replied.

Before Misaki could open her mouth to say something else, the bell rang, signaling that it was 7:50, and that class was about to start in 10 minutes. For other students cramming, it meant they were about to get a good hiding in ten minutes, and for other students, it meant they were going to watch someone else get a good hiding.

And for some other people, they were just debating with themselves if they could still go to the bathroom and still make it to class in time, because someone had too many hash browns.

"Shall we?" Tsubasa asked Misaki, then he stood up to get her bags.

She giggled, "Thank you, kind sir."

From a corner of the room, a girl with purple eyes watched the couple with a glint in her eye, which was there for two reasons.

She was scheming.

And there was an eyelash stuck in there.

* * *

Ahh...the plot thickens. REVIEW! I'll be glad to add any ideas you have, as long as it fits with the plot and isn't too crazy, or random, or both. Comments would be nice too. 


	3. Chapter 3

First Date

By: Xenos Kadmia

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, or any of the characters and scenes mentioned here. I also do not own James Bond.

A/N: This is your author, Xenos Kadmia, giving a friendly shout-out to: **gooba, Chimeiteki Ai, -Tsubasaki-, charmix08, aiyen, frikzyon'n'allthatsit, **and **progressive** for their reviews and support. You win a virtual cookie!! Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

Misaki checked herself in the mirror, making sure her outfit was fixed, and her hair was where it was supposed to be – on top of her head. It was there.

Tsubasa was supposed to meet her in Central Town in 20 minutes. It wasn't that far, and Misaki wanted to take her time walking.

She was about to walk out the door when she decided to put on a little lip gloss. It was only Tsubasa, but still, she could at least put him under the impression that she cared THAT much.

Besides, she thought, you never know what kind of move he'll make.

Oh yeah…now that's what we're talking about.

She checked herself one more time, then went out the door, locking it on her way out. One never knew when somebody could just break in and steal her stapler.

Softly humming to herself, she set out for Central Town.

Tsubasa was waiting. He knew he told her that he'd meet her there at three, but he came at 2:30, just in case. Just in case of what exactly, he had no idea, but something might've happened, like a chocolate sale, or staplers for 95 off.

He knew how much Misaki liked her staplers.

He looked at his reflection in a store window. He thought he looked okay with his jeans and white polo shirt. He ditched the hat, since it was too warm for it anyway. He noticed people staring at him, then he quickly turned around.

He was looking at himself in the window of a lingerie store.

You could probably imagine mothers covering their children's eyes and many whispering people, with Tsubasa standing there awkwardly.

But no. He was a man of action, sort of. He put on his horny face, which was hella ugly as compared to his normal ugly face, and managed to scare everyone off without saying a word. Even the men.

"Tsubasa Andou! You little pervert."

Misaki was standing there grinning at him. Now here was a guy, she was thinking, who could scare people away from me without even having to lift a finger.

Technically, a finger was all he needed to write on shadows, but his face worked too.

"Hello, Misaki, I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, smiling.

"Neither do I, but put away your face, its scaring people."

"I would if I could, and I probably should, but I can't, so I won't," he replied.

Misaki frowned. "I'm sure if I think about it, that'll eventually make sense."

"Haha, just don't think. Shall we?" Tsubasa offered his arm to her.

"Of course."

The couple walked together, turning heads where ever they went. The men thought about what a lucky fella that guy was, and the women thought about what a lucky woman that girl was. Narumi-sensei, who seemed to be both, happened to be walking by at that moment, and chuckled to himself. He, like the other students and faculty at Gakuen Alice, knew that it was about time that the two of them got together.

The married couple of the Academy looked even more like a married couple now, with Misaki clinging on to Tsubasa's arm. Or, when you think about it, it could be the other way around.

Hotaru Imai was waiting. Waiting to get that perfect shot of the couple lip-locking, or tonsil-hockey-ing, or whatever term you wanted for k-i-s-s-i-n-g. She didn't want to bother them, oh no, that would come later. Like everyone else, she was happy that the couple had finally gotten together.

She just had a different way of showing her affection, which happened to be in the form of rabbits, or cold, hard cash.

Hotaru was waiting behind posts, mailboxes, garbage cans, anything that would hide her small frame and the camera that had caught so many deeds. She was like the female, twelve-year-old version of James Bond, rolling and doing somersaults.

All she needed was the gun. Never mind, she had that too.

"Let's go in here!"

Tsubasa looked at the store Misaki was pointing at. It was a female clothing store, and it looked like if he went in there, he would be the only guy.

The only guy. In a room full of females. Wow, it didn't take that long to tick.

Tsubasa didn't have that train of thought, though. In his mind, he was picturing one of those awkward guys, clumsily following their girlfriends around with no idea as to what to do, while still trying to look cool, calm, and collected about it.

"What do you think of this?" Misaki asked as she held up a shirt.

"Honestly, I think it looks horrible. But since it's you, I think it looks very pretty," Tsubasa replied.

Misaki replaced the shirt on its rack and grabbed the collar of Tsubasa's shirt and pulled him closer.

She whispered in his ear. "If you think this date is going to get people to think we're a couple, you could at least act like it."

Tsubasa paused, partly from what she said, and partly from the fact that she was standing just inches away.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

Misaki smiled. Tsubasa swore that if it weren't for her Alice, this girl would definitely be bipolar or something.

"I'll go try something on," Misaki said, "you stay right here."

"Okay," Tsubasa said, if not a little too late, since Misaki had already disappeared around a wall to go to the fitting rooms.

She came out a few moments later in a black dress that fell just above the knees and was a little off-shoulder.

"What do you think?" Misaki asked a little shyly.

"I think it looks really good," Tsubasa replied, after a moment of being speechless from Misaki's resplendence. The dress flattered her curves perfectly and in order not to blush, Tsubasa had turned his face slightly so as to avoid her gaze,

"You don't have to lie, you know, just because I told you to," Misaki said, smiling, but slightly hurt.

Tsubasa's head snapped back at her. "I wasn't lying. You look beautiful in it."

"Then why were you avoiding eye contact?"

"Because…you're too beautiful," Tsubasa said, this time blushing freely, but he had his head down like a kid who ate a cookie when he wasn't supposed to.

Misaki smiled then kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you paying?"

"Doesn't the sentimental value already cover it? I already said you were beautiful, like, what? Twice?" Tsubasa said.

"Haha, you're too funny. I'll be putting it in the check out now," Misaki said.

Tsubasa smiled as he took out his wallet. Even if she didn't ask, he would have paid for it anyway. He was a three star, he's got money.

Hopefully enough.

"Let me carry that," Tsubasa said as the two of them walked out the store. They were going to a restaurant now.

Behind them, their little shadow chuckled. She had taken some pretty steamy pictures. There was one of Misaki pulling Tsubasa closer to her, and another of Misaki in a little black dress.

The couple was just getting cuter and cuter every time.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I'm rushing. I have to try to get one of my stories up by Christmas and it's gonna get really busy. I'm really sleepy now, and remember to comment! Let's see how terrible I do in a sleepy state. 


End file.
